List of anti-discrimination acts
This is a list of anti-discrimination acts (often called discrimination acts), which are laws designed to prevent discrimination. Australia *Anti-Discrimination Act 1991 (QLD) *Anti-Discrimination Act 1977 (NSW) *Australian Human Rights Commission Act 1986 *Disability Discrimination Act 1992 *Racial and Religious Tolerance Act 2001 (Victoria) *Racial Discrimination Act 1975 *Sex Discrimination Act 1984 Belgium *Belgian Anti-Racism Law Bolivia *Law Against Racism and All Forms of Discrimination 2010 Canada * Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms * Canadian Employment Equity Act * Canadian Human Rights Act * Ontarians with Disabilities Act * Quebec Charter of Human Rights and Freedoms European Union * Directive 76/207/EEC on the implementation of the principle of equal treatment for men and women as regards access to employment, vocational training and promotion, and working conditions * Directive 2000/43/EC on Anti-discrimination * Directive 2004/113/EC implementing the principle of equal treatment between men and women in the access to and supply of goods and services * Directive 2006/54/EC on the implementation of the principle of equal opportunities and equal treatment of men and women in matters of employment and occupation France *Edict of Nantes 1598 Germany *General Equal Treatment Act of 2006 Hong Kong * Disability Discrimination Ordinance * Family Status Discrimination Ordinance * Hong Kong Bill of Rights Ordinance * Race Discrimination Ordinance * Sex Discrimination Ordinance India *The Caste Disabilities Removal Act, 1850 *Hindu Succession Act, 1956 - Abolished the "limited owner" status of women who owned property, amended in 2004 to give daughters equal inheritance rights with sons. *Scheduled Caste and Scheduled Tribe (Prevention of Atrocities) Act, 1989 International *Equality of Treatment (Accident Compensation) Convention, 1925 *Convention against Discrimination in Education, 1960 *Equality of Treatment (Social Security) Convention, 1962 *Convention concerning Migrations in Abusive Conditions and the Promotion of Equality of Opportunity and Treatment of Migrant Workers, 1975 *Convention on the Elimination of All Forms of Discrimination Against Women, 1979 *Convention on the Elimination of All Forms of Racial Discrimination, 1965 *Convention on the Rights of Persons with Disabilities *Discrimination (Employment and Occupation) Convention, 1958 *Equal Remuneration Convention, 1951 *Protocol No. 12 to the European Convention on Human Rights, 2000 Israel *Employment (Equal Opportunities) Law, 1988Ilo.org *Prohibition of Discrimination in Products, Services and Entry into Places of Entertainment and Public Places Law, 2000Domino.un.org Poland *Statute of Kalisz 1264 *Warsaw Confederation Act 1573 Russia *Declaration of Rights of Peoples of Russia, 1917 South Africa *Section Nine of the Constitution of South Africa *Employment Equity Act, 1998 *Promotion of Equality and Prevention of Unfair Discrimination Act, 2000 United Kingdom *Disability Discrimination Act 1995 *Disability Discrimination Act 2005 *Equal Pay Act 1970 *Equality Act 2006 *Equality Act 2010 *Race Relations Act 1965 *Race Relations Act 1968 and Race Relations Act 1976 amended by the Race Relations Amendment Act 2000 *Representation of the People Act 1918 *Representation of the People (Equal Franchise) Act 1928 *Sex Discrimination Act 1975, amended by the Sex Discrimination (Election Candidates) Act 2002 *See also the Employment Equality Regulations covering sexual orientation, religion or belief and age. Northern Ireland has a similar pattern of 'separate' equality legislation. United States *Lilly Ledbetter Fair Pay Act of 2009 *Age Discrimination Act of 1975 *Age Discrimination in Employment Act of 1967 *Americans with Disabilities Act of 1990 *California Fair Employment and Housing Act *Civil Rights Act of 1871 *Civil Rights Act of 1964 *Civil Rights Act of 1968 *Civil Rights Act of 1991 *Employment Non-Discrimination Act *Equal Pay Act of 1963 *Executive Order 11478Executive Order Number 11478 - [[Executive Order 11478], Equal Employment Opportunity in the Federal Government] *Executive Order 13166 – “Improving Access to Services for Persons with Limited English Proficiency” *Fair Employment Act of 1941 *Family and Medical Leave Act of 1993 - enables qualified employees to take prolonged unpaid leave for family and health-related reasons without fear of losing their jobs. For private employers with 15 or more employers *Fourteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution *Genetic Information Nondiscrimination Act *Immigration and Nationality Services Act of 1965 *Lloyd – La Follette Act (1912) *No-FEAR Act *Pregnancy Discrimination Act of 1978 *Rehabilitation Act of 1973 * Alaska's Anti-Discrimination Act of 1945 See also *Hate crime *Bill of rights **Bill of Rights 1689 **Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms **United States Bill of Rights *Civil rights *Discrimination *Equal Rights Amendment References External links *Employment Discrimination Laws in California and the United States Category:Discrimination Anti-discrimination acts Category:Equality rights Anti-discrimination acts